guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bastthegatekeeper
Hi, and welcome to the wiki :). 00:29, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Links I saw your edit to the Gate of Madness page, and here's the answer, using Snare as an example: Snare produces Snare, as you know. However, if you add a pipe behind it, you can change the text the link has stuff produces stuff, whilst still linking to Snare Now, to link to the Snare you want to link to, it'll have to look like this: Snare, which produces Snare. Hope it helped :) --- -- (s)talkpage 07:34, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Ok, thank you! --Bastthegatekeeper 19:58, 11 May 2008 (UTC) All Alone Occasionally i feel sad because no one talks here, but then i realize i have no friends in real life so why should i have them online? in case anyone actually ever looks i got bored and made myself userboxes today. Ah the joy of having no life! :Don't feel sad, get glad! You have to talk to people on the wiki to make friends. Nice userboxes too. |Foul Bane| 02:17, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::EEEWWW FRIENDS! *runs and hides*--Bastthegatekeeper 17:19, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Cutscene dialogues On the Dzagonur Bastion talk page, you asked why some missions have the dialogues filled in and some don't. As you guessed, it's pretty much that for the ones that don't, no one has bothered to fill them in. I see that you've filled in a few, which helps. Prophecies is essentially done, I think, but most of Factions is missing, as is much of Nightfall. I'm doing the Nightfall ones as I go, so I'll get the rest of the Nightfall ones over the course of the next month or so. I'm done with Factions, though, and didn't realize that the dialogues were missing while I was going through Factions, so those might well remain missing for quite a long time. Quizzical 18:52, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :there are factions ones missing? I never noticed. YAY OBLIVIOUSNESS!--Bastthegatekeeper 01:58, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::If you're going to transcribe more mission cutscenes, you may wish to note that some CSS changes have allowed for easier formatting of cutscene dialogues. I've put the second through tenth missions of Nightfall in the new format. See Pogahn Passage, for example. I'll finish the dialogues for Nightfall over the course of the next month or so as I clear it in hard mode. Quizzical 01:55, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC)